Blinds in general, and portable blinds in particular, have been used for many years to conceal an individual and prevent the detection of the individual. Such blinds have been used by hunters, soldiers, observers of wildlife, and others desiring concealment in an outdoor environment. However, such blinds have been characterized by various disadvantages.
Some blinds are difficult and time-consuming to construct. Therefore, they do not offer instant concealment. Other blinds are made up of numerous component parts or heavy component parts, and are therefore difficult to transport. Other blinds do not contain windows or ports so that the user must reveal a portion of his body in order to observe anyone or anything moving in proximity to the blind.
An important disadvantage of blinds of the prior art resides in their lack of flexibility. Specifically, blinds of to prior art are not adjustable both as to the height of the blind and as to the angular orientation of the blind. This lack of flexibility results in the inability of the user of the blind to employ the blind for all positions (e.g., sitting, standing, kneeling). Moreover, such lack of flexibility also prevents the user from employing the same blind for hunting or observing different types of wildlife (e.g., doves or ducks vis-a-vis turkeys or deer).
Thus, it would be considered desirable to develop a portable blind which is easy to assemble, offers instant concealment, is lightweight, and is easy to transport. Moreover, it would also be desirable to develop a blind which is adjustable both as to the height of the blind and the angular orientation of the blind, thus affording the user flexibility in the use of the blind. Finally, such a blind should afford the user with good visibility of the surroundings so as to provide the capability of easy and maximum observation of the surroundings.
The following patents are considered to be typical of the prior art relative to the invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,075,252; 3,220,766; 3,406,784; 3,513,605; 3,533,376; 3,609,905; 3,622,201; 3,642,318; 3,690,334; 3,744,842; 3,787,912; 3,799,608; 3,902,264; 3,913,598; 3,933,164; 4,067,346; 4,070,722; 4,106,145; 4,123,869; 4,164,089; 4,171,595; 4,186,507; 4,224,754; 4,332,266; 4,364,193; 4,449,542; 4,456,272; 4,483,090; 4,581,837; 4,671,203; 4,683,672; 4,723,371; 4,751,936; 4,761,908; 4,773,437; 4,777,755; 4,782,616; 4,794,717; 4,798,019; 4,825,799; 4,833,813; and Re. U.S. Pat. No. 30,605.
In addition, various blinds are fabricated and sold by J-Moe Manufacturing Company of Clay, New York. Furthermore, a portable blind is manufactured and marketed under the name of PORTA ROOF "MAGNUM" (PORTA ROOF is a registered trademark of Buck Wing Products, Inc. of Allentown, Pennsylvania).